Trust Issues
by tomgirl1313
Summary: Basically America's boss gets shot and the vice president comes in, he's kinda mean but whatever. America is very OOC throughout this whole fic and it's in first person through his "diary." Criticism is accepted, and I dont think there will be a pairing maybe a little RusAme if you look for it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hi people this is my new fic, I hope you like it and just as an fyi I'm American so I have no idea about some things in other countries. I speak a bit of French but not a lot so I mainly use google translate for anything of that sort. I sincerely apologize if I butcher anybodies language.**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own Hetalia**

I've been sitting in the dark for hours now waiting for sleep to overcome me but that doesn't seem to be working. Usually when this happens I fall asleep without noticing and then I sleep through my alarm clock, ultimately leading to the reasons I've been late to meetings lately.

I'm sorry you, my non-existent readers, must be confused, let me explain myself. I am Alfred F. Jones, I'm the personification of the United States of America. You are reading my journal, it's not some 'hero journal' like you might expect from me, but an honest recount of everything that's going on right now. Another question you might ask, what is going on right now?

Well that starts a little over two months ago. My current president had been assassinated. The whole country was in shock for a while but the vice president had stepped up and taken over, calming my people down. The president was a good man and had come to be my best friend during his first 3 year in office, needless to say I was a wreck. The first lady and some of the older secret service men and women tried to help calm me down. I was very touched, especially since they were in mourning too, but I couldn't find it in myself to move on.

The vice president was not very pleased with my actions.

He made it very clear that I had no right to receive any pity from anyone. He said I should stop faking misery and get back to work. He said it all right in front of almost all of the white house staff. Some of them were angry that he had said that but when one of them retaliated they were fired on the spot. The (ex) first lady walked over to the new president and started yelling at him but he called over some of the more 'faithful' secret service and told them to help the (ex) first lady to get her stuff cleared out and to leave for she no longer had a right to live there.

I should have stepped up and said something but I was too shocked at what was going on that I couldn't move. One of the men later on had to escort me back to my room. I sat on my bed and stared at the wall for hours in fear of going to sleep because every time I went to sleep I had nightmares. I had nightmares of the assassination among other things but mainly it's been of that. I think of how I could have jumped in front of him and took the bullet, I can't be killed anyways. It makes me so angry that I've become as stupid as all the other countries think I am.

Speaking of the other countries I have a meeting with them In Canada at the end of the week. I'm going to try and put on a smile from now on though because the president's right, I don't have a right to receive pity from anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**That one was a little less depressing. I also wanted to say that final exams are horrible, they're way too quick and then you need to sit there forever because they won't let you leave. I ended up drawing on my hand so it looked bionic, I think it worked pretty well. I wanna try and draw some cover art but I'm lazy and if someone really wants to draw some instead, be my guest.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

I think I'm going to write in this journal everyday, It seems that something new happens everyday at least.

Today I was told that this meeting happening on Friday, today's Wednesday, I will be presenting something of actual intelligence. When I asked what he meant I was told that when the president asked the other countries honest opinions of me they all said that I was not very intelligent and they wished I could at least make a sensible report instead of one about super heroes.

I tried explaining to him that I had been told by all of my past presidents to play dumb because some of the other countries were already a bit threatened by my super strength. He said that I must have been doing a spectacular job because I was listening to them when they said that. He also told me that I was to be studying with some of the highest scholars in my spare time.

It sounds extremely interesting but i'm not sure it's necessary when we could be spending the money on something else. I explained my troubles to the president and he told me not to worry and that maybe helping me might help the general public. I shrugged. It was worth a try at least.

Over the next couple of days I got to study with the scholars and was actually enrolled in college. I'm taking some courses online and am even able to go into the college, one of the classes I'm taking required me to write a report on global warming and I think I might just use the report as my notes in the world meeting because i'm too tired to write some tonight. The meetings tomorrow if you couldn't tell by what I was saying.

Anyways, I think that's all i'm going to write. I haven't had too much time to write like I thought I might have earlier but it's ok. I just remembered to set my alarm and now i'm going to bed so I can get up early for the meeting tomorrow, goodnight my non-existent readers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I'm sorry these are so short I just don't want to have too many time changes in the writings. I hope you guys like this fic, I haven't had wifi for a little while so I started typing these when I got bored (don't worry i'll keep going even when I have wifi).**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

At the meeting I was actually on time and dressed a bit more appropriately. I had traded in my military uniform for a white button up shirt with some black dress pants and my usual bomber jacket, I could never leave it. The briefcase I had brought was new and full of the real ideas, some me and the scholars had scribbled down and notes from the report that I had turned in. So far it's feeling really nice to not have to be fake. Being there on time seemed to shock some of the nations, especially with the clothes i was wearing.

I sat down in my seat hoping no one asked me any stupid questions. In the mean time I decided to look through some of my notes before the meeting started. As I was skimming through them I heard a small gasp of shock come from behind me. I turned around and saw my brother in the doorway. I gave him a smile, and not the fake ones I usually hand out to keep up with the stupid appearance.

"Hey bro, I wanted to talk to you before the meeting started." I said, not as loud as I usually would. He started to walk toward me and said "That's nice but why are you here. Not that i'm not happy to see you or anything like that, it's just that you're never early." Canada said shyly.

"I know but my boss decided that I should start acting like I would normally." I responded but Canada was still confused so I started explaining everything, leaving out the assassination part. He seemed to take it well and left to his seat with a nod. As he sat down I remembered what I wanted to ask him.

"Hey Mattie, would you like me to help host the meeting. I don't mean to be rude but you're usually so quiet and you're too polite to yell at the other countries." I asked Matt hoping he wouldn't take offense. Thankfully he didn't and told me he would love to help but added in not to take the spotlight jokingly, I assured him I wouldn't with a smile.

As some of the other countries started walking in they would stop and stare at me. It was pretty uncomfortable but I knew it was going to happen. I sat still in my chair trying to go over my notes but I was nervous. What if all the other presidents were right and I should continue to play stupid, what if the countries stated to act scared of me, or even rude. I started panicking a bit until I realized it didn't matter.

If my president now thought it was a good idea who am I to question. He is my boss, I may be older than him but if he wants to try changing things up in the world then why not. It would also be nice not to have to act in front of my friends. I just hope they're as accepting as Matt.

I have to go now but I will write again after I get back from the meeting, until later my non-existing readers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I'm going to update slowly, sorry. I just know that if I update to fast i'll never get around to actually continuing, I honestly don't know where this is going, just having fun but if you have any suggestions i'll be happy to take them.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I'm back and it didn't go well, they kept joking about how it was all done for me and how I should just stop faking. Some of them were reassuring themselves I was only faking with fear in their eyes. I got really upset at all the jeers I received during my presentation, once England started joining in I exploded.

All the sudden I was really angry and I walked toward England very slowly and asked him if he would like to repeat what he said, him being stubborn and all repeated it with a bit of fear lacing into his words. Then the temperature dropped and the lights dimmed, a blue glow covered my entire body and I started screaming threats and slurs in every language possible at him. As he tried backing away I stomped towards him fists at my side. Nobody tried stopping me for a bit until my hand started reaching for my gun I always kept on me, then Russia stood up and tried to pull me out of the room with extreme difficulties.

Once I was out of the room I went back to normal and apologized for making a big fuss. It was suggested that I went home but the thought of having to explain to the president why I was back early scared me enough to decline the offer. The other countries were shocked at my answer but quickly recovered. I took my seat and told whoever was presenting next to go.

The meeting continued quieter than normal but finished quickly with a lot of glances in my direction. Once I was over I packed up the notes I took and started walking out until I was stopped by Russia.

"Comrade, why is it that you are acting like you are in Cold War again?" He asked putting a hand on my shoulder, shockingly enough he didn't have his childish smile on his face and actually looked slightly concerned.

"It's nothing really, my boss just decided I needed to act normal again. He had heard rumors of what I'm like during international encounters and said to drop my childish act. I explained to him the reason I was to keep it in place and he said that if I was really America I should act like it no matter what anyone else thinks." I replied with a slight smile on my face, happy my president was being a good leader, even if I didn't always understand some of his rules I knew they were always for the better.

"I do not understand." Russia stated. I was slightly confused at how he didn't understand, it was really quite simple. I sighed and started to explain again.

"My president decided that I should start acting like the real America-" I started but was cut off.

"Da, I understand that but this is not the real America. The real America is stupid and rude." He said as though it was the simplest thing in the world. I glared at him until I started getting a little blue, twice in the matter of hours.

"This is the real America, that idiot that you usually see is just a ploy. My other presidents decided it would be a risk of national security if I acted like my normal self. The president I have now though thinks it is stupid to play the idiot and have other countries look down on me and my people. He is a good president and rules with an iron fist, so would I if I had been ordered to do this a long time ago.

Russia seemed slightly scared and just nodded his head, walking away to the door. I smiled slightly to myself and started walking to my car. Once I got back I realized I was almost 20 minutes late. I got a little worried but figured my boss would understand, sadly he didn't however because when he saw me he started to yell about what other people would think and how the students had been waiting. When I started apologizing to him he yelled again and I said he wasn't the one I need to apologize too, I nodded my head and went to the library quickly apologizing to the scholars.

Once we started working on homework and reports everything went back to normal and after that was finished we had some debates about some of the new laws that were trying to be passed. I thanked them for their input and they left, once I was done packing up my boss walked in and said I needed to heighten some of my battle senses. I readily agreed thinking the idea was brilliant and he said he'd bring in some strategy experts along with geniuses on the battlefield that I could train with.

The day started off slightly unpleasant but quickly got better. Thats all I'm writing for today but we'll see how the rest of the week goes, I think I have a meeting with one of China's bosses about debt soon so I may not be able to write again this week. Until later my "readers."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I have so much homework, it really sucks. I have gone from having no honors classes to all honors classes and it's my second year of highschool with everything switching to common core. The worst part is that I can only ask certain friends about the homework because some of my friends didn't get in the same classes as me. Sorry for ranting, on with the fic…**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

I haven't been able to write in a month. I feel bad even though there's no one actually reading this. Anyways, in this past month I've been studying with the scholars and strategic experts along with the vigorous training some military experts have been doing with me.

With the scholars, we're studying some weather changes and if there's a possibility for sustainable life on mars and how (two separate sets of scholars for each topic). The group i'm working with for the weather plans on sending up a satellite we can monitor certain things with, but when I asked my boss for funding he said if I want something that much than I have to work for it and earn my own money. We calculated how much we would need, almost $300,000.

We've been figuring out exactly what to do in order to earn the money, the group thinks we should put some money we have saved up into the stock market. I'm a little nervous for obvious reasons but agreed nonetheless. After talking to a lot of connections everyone has we decided on a couple new medical branches.

Nothing new has happened with my mars group but because of Isis there has been a lot of hype with the military strategists i'm currently working with. We plan on doing something and soon but we don't want it to be like the past years in the middle East. Everyone wants to bring the men and women who are there now home but with the new threat we're not sure what to do. If war does break out I have been informed that I will be out with my soldiers on the front lines.

Other than my role as a student the other countries have been ignoring me. I think they might be afraid, not even my brother has tried to call me. I hope they understand that I'm sorry for being a fake almost all my life and that this isn't some prank. I have a meeting with China soon and I think I might ask him what the other countries are thinking. I'm suppose to go talk to him about my debt to him and a few export safety precautions. My meeting is in four days and my boss is giving me the day before I leave off which will be nice.

In the next couple of days I will finish some conversations with everyone I'm working with and make myself a couple things to do for homework. Soon the other nations will understand I'm not useless and can actually comprehend the thins they say.

For now I will keep this short and end this entry, goodbye for not my non-existent readers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I really am sorry for never updating. But, for the few of you that actually read this story, I have a question for you on pairings. I'm guilty for being a multi-shipper but that comes in handy when writing. I'm gonna set up a poll on my profile and I need at least one person to vote on something because i'm terribly indecisive. I will have a vote for no pairing btw. Now on with the fic...**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

I'm currently on a plane as I write this. I finished the meeting with China and was told that Russia requested to speak with me. The president, not wishing for bad relations, said I could go and visit with him before I came back. I'm happy that I get to talk with Russia, he might be a little bit creepy but he's a nice guy. He's also always known about this side of me. I mean how could he not with the cold war and all the spying we did.

Anyway, at the meeting with China we discussed my debt and ways that I can slowly pay for it. The actual meeting went over really well but it seemed that wasn't all China wanted to talk about.

Once we officially decided ways I could pay back the debt China asked his guards for a little privacy and asked if I could do the same with mine. I was confused but figured I could handle myself if I needed to for some reason. with that thought I asked my guards if they could go wait somewhere else while China and I talked. They agreed and stepped out of the room. For a minute or two China just sat there staring at me, I didn't know what to do and was about to ask until he spoke up.

"America what the hell are you playing at." China said and looked at me coldly. I was shocked and confused. I didn't know what to say and sat there in silence for a few seconds.

"Please don't play stupid with me, this 'new you' wouldn't be stupid, would he?" China asked breaking the silence. I flinched a bit, now I know what he's talking about. Of course I knew some people wouldn't believe me and might be a bit rude but never this. I started regretting letting my guards go out but I couldn't let China know that.

"This 'new me' has always been me, I wouldn't consider myself stupid no. And, I regret to inform you that I am playing at nothing and everything that was said at the meeting was true." I said this all with a business-like manner and when I was finished China seemed to be fuming. Glaring at him I got up and left. I had to catch my flight to catch.

Now here I am, flying to Russia hopefully for a bit of peace but I think I'm going to take a nap for now before I meet with the man himself. I'll write again on my flight back home, good-bye for now my non-existent readers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I have such a killer headache, they were getting better and now they're getting worse and I somehow lost $50. Oh well, enough of my personal life. Also I think the poll is officially working.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

On my way back to the states the president texted me that when I returned I was to give my bags to an agent who would take them to my room and immediately report to him in the oval office. I sent back that I would see him in 12 hours, accommodating for the drive to the White House and picking up my bags from baggage claim.

I'm writing this on the plane now and afterwards I think i'll sleep again; I seem to be tired all the time. Anyhow, the meeting with Russia was interesting, he found out about the assassination and was worried about how i'm taking it. I informed him that I was fine and that the new president was taking care of everything. He seemed hesitant but accepted my answer nonetheless. I still am curious about why Russia was worried about me, he never is.

After the meeting Russia and I went out for drinks at some bar, neither of us had enough to get tipsy (thanks to our nation "powers") but I will acknowledge that Russia has some very strong vodka. No to much happened we just talked about nonsense until it was time for me to board another plane. Saying a quick goodbye we both went our separate ways and now i'm on a plane, business class as to not make trouble for my boss and spend too much.

I will write again before I go to bed after I talk to my boss but for now I will sleep.

-Time Skip-

Once I walked into the oval office I was slapped. Shocked and a little angry a thought of hitting back flashed across my mind but I quickly dismissed it, my boss surely had a reason. And I was right he did.

"What were you thinking sending out your guards when you were having a meeting with China. You endangered our people and valuable information. Next tim- no, there better not be a next time, if you ever do something that reckless again I will have you locked in a cell for however long it takes to get this through your head." The president said raising his voice to a tone not quite shouting which was more frightening than if he did.

"S-sir, China is my friends he would nev-" I responded, stumbling over my words in the beginning until I was cut off.

"We are a world superpower, we have allies and enemies. No one else. Once you start thinking there are others who are your friends is when they attack and stab you in the back. I'm just looking out for this country." He said this in a stern tone, but it seemed he was just looking out for me. I nodded my head and asked if that was all he wanted to talk to me about. Shaking his head he informed me that the other things he wanted to discuss could be talked about tomorrow for it was getting late. With that he waved me off and I went to my room.

Now i'm sitting at my desk writing this, my hands are still shaking a bit but I know that he didn't me to scare me, he was just worried. I mean what reaction could that have been other than a fathers worry, nothing, he's just looking out for me.

Anyways, it's time for me to go to bed. Goodnight my non-existent readers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Finals week. Who wants to be the one to finish me off, it can be as a favor or because I barely update. Like, I sit here aggravated that other fics aren't getting updated and then I have that 'oh yeah' moment. Anyways, y'all aren't here for my excuses and life story so here'****s what you're looking for.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

I found out what the president wanted to talk to me about. It was big news, I had to sit for two days thinking about it which is why i'm writing this today. When I had woken up in the morning I headed to the kitchen to have some breakfast but was stopped by one of the presidents errand boys telling me I had been invited to the dining room to enjoy a breakfast with him (I found out after the first week of having my new boss as president that I was to eat in either my room or the kitchen). After the slight shock I had at the news I remembered my talk with him the other day and that we had, in fact, left the conversation unfinished.

When I sat down at the table across from the president a plate of french toast and maple syrup was immediately placed in front of me. I thanked the man and he returned to the kitchen. Looking up at the president I noticed that he had a smile on his face which was rare for the man for he had a stressful job. I returned the smile and picked up my knife and fork. As I was about to take a bite my boss sprung a new idea onto me.

"America, what would you think about a team of scientists studying you?" He asked me with a smile on his face. I almost dropped my fork. Scientists experimenting on me and doing studies? That doesn't sound too nice. I couldn't think of anything logical to say and ended up just saying 'huh.'

"Well, what I mean is small tests like blood samples and things like that. Studying you could lead to scientific breakthroughs helping the greater good." He was still smiling. I wasn't too sure on the whole idea until he mentioned that we could help people. After that, even with some doubt, I started to smile with him because if he was smiling after having put thought into this then it couldn't be too bad. Setting my fork down I nodded.

"If you think this is a good idea then it has to be, after all, what reason would I have not to trust you." I said this my smile growing a little bit in size. With what I just said the corner of the presidents lips had rose even higher, but I could have just imagined it couldn't I.

After breakfast nothing eventful happened, I spoke with my study groups and military tacticians and by the time it was over I had dinner and went to bed. For the past two days I've been thinking about the pros and cons of these experiments and decided everything would be fine. Tomorrow is Tuesday and the first day i'm starting these tests, i'll be going to the lab twice a week but I was told that I couldn't analyze the data because it would be biased. I understood that and agreed to just be a test dummy.

Now I have to get some sleep because the tests are tomorrow and its getting late. Goodnight my non-existent readers.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Headaches really suck, and I apologize for not updating ever. I had a really shitty day so instead of sitting around like a bum I established a 'treat yo'self' day like in Parks and Rec. Anyways heres the new chapter.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Tests are over. They weren't too bad but I think I heard one of the scientists talking about doing a spinal tap and some other 'minor' things. I'd rather not but I see how it might be intriguing to them, after all i'm not fully human and to see what makes my body withstand the years must be interesting. I'm even interested and in the end I will more than likely agree to a few more tests.

In two days I go back for more tests and next week there are more world meetings that I have to attend. For right now i'm taking care of paperwork and tomorrow I am to start preparing a presentation that my president is to give me more information on tomorrow. Although i've yet to be informed of the topic.

Today is a slow day though and I only have to do some paperwork which gave me some time to take a walk through the Jacqueline Kennedy Garden and write a little in my journal. It's nice to have some time alone like this, I rarely have time to anymore. Maybe I could schedule a small hang out with Kiku, Arthur, or any of my allies. I try my best to keep good relations with my allies and actually enjoy getting together with them whether it be in large groups or just hanging out.

Oh well, my break is about up. Goodbye for now my non-existent readers.

-Time Skip-

Its Wednesday now, I just got out of a meeting with my boss and it did not go very well. It was a relatively short meeting in which he told me what my report for the world meeting would be on, the U.S.A. going into isolation.

I never thought anything like this would happen again. This time however it was not my choice, it was my presidents. During the meeting my boss had said it as though it was some fact that everyone knew, like someone just going "the sky's blue."

With no idea how to react I stood still until I exploded, I started screaming about how he "couldn't do this to me" and "what about my friends." My president frowned slightly and said in a calm voice.

"This will help the people, I thought you would understand." I froze again, with rage I thought about how much I wanted to strangle him. My entire mind stopped functioning with that one thought, I could never strangle one of my own citizens, let alone my president. Maybe this is why I need to be put in isolation, like a time out but for countries. Slowly I started nodding and agreed.

"I knew you would understand. Whatever is best for this country will be done." He said, frown turning into a small smile. With that he handed me an envelope informing me that it included reasons why we need to do this and that it was also what my presentation will be on in the next world meeting. I smiled and walked out carrying the envelope.

That's all that happened today other than me working on the presentation. I don't think anyone really cares for the reasons why, as long as they're all good and I assure you they are. Well, goodbye for now my non-existent readers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Double digits guys. Its been 8 months since I started but whatever. Although I am sorry I don't update more, I just have to be in a certain mood or it comes out shitty. Anyways you're not here for my life story or excuses.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Another day, I finished the presentation and am on the plane to Spain. In 22 hours and 46 minutes I will be declaring my isolation to the rest of the world, i'm slightly nervous but I know it will be ok. It might affect the other countries but the personifications won't really notice. I never really have the chance to get together with most of them.

Currently I want to take a nap but I know I shouldn't or jet lag will be worse than normal. I left at 7 a.m. and am arriving at 8 p.m. their time. For me, it'd be 3 p.m. but I had a late night and now all I want to do is sleep even though I know I shouldn't. Instead I took out this notebook and started writing in it. I don't have much to write, I think i'll make a list about things I can learn and do when i'm alone. So far I have:

-Brush up on all the languages I know

-Practice and learn some more art

-Read some more books

-Make a step by step plan on what to do when I return from isolationism

-Take a trip to the moon

-Catch up on all my shows

-Replay all the campaigns on my game

-Learn how to code

I don't really know what I want to do. I just know that I can have so much free time, I won't have to worry about international affairs and can focus on the people, my people.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**This takes forever to right and I apologize for that. I'm trying to write more but i'm freaking out about this essay I need to write for an international science fair thing. If I get in I have to pay $2,200 for the flight because its in Australia and my dad said he'll only pay $1,000 and it's all a giant mess. And very last thing, I might go through this and edit some chapters because of the plot holes and bad spelling but idk. Anyways, on with the fic.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

It's not enough, none of it's FUCKING ENOUGH. All I want to do is help my people but it's almost like they don't know what's best for them. No one understood why we were closing the borders, not the nations and especially not my people.

They started rioting.

I don't know how to deal with it, I _can't _deal with it. I just want to break down and cry, in fact, I have a couple of times. I don't know. I don't know anymore. I want this to be what's best for them but if this keeps happening then I don't know if it will be in the end. Tomorrow I might confront my boss but i'm still in conflict with myself.

For now i'm going to go to bed and take something to get rid of this headache. Goodnight my non-existent readers.

-Time Skip-

I told my boss what I was feeling and he got mad. I figured he might be upset but not like he was. In the end I know his reaction was equivalent with the problem at hand, and he's right this is what's good for both my people and I.

The entire meeting started off bad, I walked in without knocking. Most of my other bosses wouldn't mind but I respect his privacy and didn't question it when he asked for me to knock when I wanted to speak with him. Anyways, after he scolded me for not knocking I sat down in a chair across from his desk and asked him the question that had been on my mind all week.

"Is isolation really what's best for my people?" With just that question I was slapped. I wasn't quite expecting it but I didn't have any angry thoughts other than confusion. Why was I slapped again, it was just a question.

"Alfred, you can't question this. If you question it so will they and that can't happen because if they do they could riot more than they already are which would hurt the country. You don't want that do you? I'm just looking out for the country." He started off saying this very angry but at the end he seemed confused and hurt that I would want to hurt myself and the country as a whole.

I quickly started to shake my head and apologized for asking such a stupid question. After excusing myself I went to my room and here I am now, sitting and writing in this journal. Tomorrow I have to take more tests so i'm going to bed. Goodnight my "readers."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Guess who's back bitches. Lez go**

It's been awhile, i'm sorry for that, mainly to myself because this has become a sanctuary for my thoughts. An oasis for my inner most emotions. And, with that, i'll tell you i'm scared. I'm so scared for what's to become of me, my people, and this land that so many have come to love and call their home.

We've blocked off all immigrants and the wall is half way up, an honest to god wall that is set to be 30ft high and 5ft of concrete thick. It's costing us billions and taxes are through the roof but it's for the best. That's what i've been told and am beginning to believe at least. The people are just rioting because i'm unsure which makes them unsure, it lets doubt in like a disease. My boss thinks that I just need a few days off,away from the news and threat of responsibility. So that's what i'm doing, taking a break. Well, technically i'm packing right now but my boss told me to just bring the bare necessities, which are already packed so i'm sitting here writing in this journal.

Well now it's time for me to go and find my new home for the week, i'll write about it more when I get there. Good-bye for now.

-Time Skip-

I don't know where I am. They blindfolded me and took me to some place, it's underground if the concrete walls and support beams don't give it away, but other than that I have no idea where I am. I thought I'd be in some cabin in the woods without service but instead i'm under ground with a (fairly nice) bed, a desk, a chair, and lamp. The room isn't very big either, only about 13ftX13ft, with the bed in the far left corner facing the door and the desk facing the right wall shoved in the corner.

I know I should be concerned but i'm not. I was never told where I was going and I was never assured that it wouldn't be here. Either way i'm sure it will be fine, my boss told me it would make everything better. I trust him.

**I feel like I need to end it there even though it's not very long so I will be updating tomorrow to make up for that. Also sorry, I won't ever abandon the story but sometimes (all the time) I will take forever to update it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Ok so it's not the next day but at least im writing this. I'm not even gonna give you guys an estimate of when i' gonna write again, just understand i'll continue whether by my own free will or because my friends force me to. **

Day 5

I'm not too sure what to say. I didn't write in this the past few days because I was in shock. Absolute shock at what i've been told.

They said that they were going to start experimenting.

I wasn't too sure what that meant at first, I know they were doing a few things with my blood earlier but I figured that would be it. Instead this time the experiments will be more extreme, they were going to test the limits of my 'immortal' body. The first thing they're going to do is starve me, take away all sources of nutrients and lock me in my room. I was told that I would be allowed to drink water but other than that I would have nothing.

On day 2 they told me this. I freaked out and had to be restrained to my bed which apparently has straps on it made of thick leather. After I calmed down a bit one of the scientist came in and explained why it was for the greater good. They said that it was an essential thing to know just in case someone was ever in a deadly situation. After a few more facts and a bit of reasoning I believed them and understood why this was good. Everyone agreed it was an essential thing for me to understand and I agree. I think I'll always agree.

On day 3, the first day without food, my boss came to visit and see how I was doing. He seemed very sincere and even thanked me when I told him that I understood why we had to do this. As he was about to leave he stopped and told me he had good news, he was getting married. I was ecstatic to hear this and even requested to meet the lucky lady, all I was told was maybe next time. With that he left and I haven't seen him since, but that's ok because I was told that soon I would be able to meet his fiance very soon because she was interested in the work that we're doing down here.

To say the least I was excited, although I was pretty hungry too. Kinda of lonely too now that i'm thinking about it… But, in the end, it will all be worth it. To learn more about myself and learn things for my people. Not just my people actually, everyone in the world. Hah, what if the other countries finally thought of me as a sort of 'hero' now. I don't think they would but it doesn't matter because I do this for my people and because my boss asked me too, that's all I need.

Well I think that's going to be it for now, I'll write again in a few days. Goodbye for now my non-existent readers.


End file.
